Ladrien june- A hot, red and black spotted, mess
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: Once marinette realizes that adrien likes ladybug, she suits up every other night to visit him. Little does she realize how much emotional turmoil this will cause them both. It starts off innocent. Rated m for smut and cussing later on. TW : Self harm, Depression, suicide
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was going through a turmoil of emotions. Alya just sent her a pic of adrien eating an ice cream cone from andre's. It had strawberry chocolate chip, blueberry and blackberry. It was super obvious, Adrien liked ladybug!

"Tikki, what should i do?" marinette asked.

"Cool it, for one" the kwami giggled " then transform and go visit him"

Marinette took a deep breath

"Tikki, Spots on!"

Adrien was playing video games when he saw a red and black spotted figure land on his window.

"Plagg, hide!" he hissed

Ladybug opened the window.

"Hey adrien" she said sweetly "just checking in on you."

"It's my turn to do patrol, but since its a quiet night, and probably nothing is going to happen, can we talk?"

Adriens jaw dropped. Ladybug was neglecting her duty?! To be with him?!

Adrien subconsiouly yawned. Even though he wanted to talk with ladybug, he hadnt been getting much sleep lately.

"Oh" ladybug blushed "i'm so stupid. You must be tired. Just, please,think happy thoughts okay? I dont know what i'd do if you got akumatized.

She kissed him on the cheek, blushed, then swung out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"She kissed me plagg!" Adrien said, for the millionth time that night.

"Geez kid" Plagg retorted. " you live in paris, thats the formal way of greeting people"

A"She doesnt want me to be akumatized"

P"She doesnt want anyone to be akumatized."

A"She was out looking for me."

P"She was out on patrol"

A"She came in my room"

P"She was bored"

Adrien sat up.

"Plagg, really?" He groaned.

"What can i say kid, loving cheese is alot easier than loving a girl"

"And here we go again" Adrien teased, tossing him a bit of camembert.


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid, Stupid marinette.

How could she go in after dark?

He was obviously tired.

"Tikki, I'm so stupid" Marinette sighed "I was even stupid enough to kiss him."

"Marinette, that's the way you parisians greet people"

"I know" Another sigh.

"How will i face him at school tomorrow."

"You will know that he likes you and be more calm around him."

Marinette got up and fished around her fabric scraps box.

"Tikki...Look!"

Marinette pulled out a red and black spotted tangle of yarn.

"I could make him a ladybug scarf"

Tikki was sceptical. "And deliver it to him as…?"

Marinette started fantasizing:

"I'll make him fall for marinette by dropping treats as ladybug. Then he'll fall in love with me and I'll charm him with my personality. He'll propose and we will have 2 kids: Hugo and emma. Then i'll give it to him on our 10th anniversary and tell him its story!" Marinette Fantasized

"You're such a hopeless romantic, You know?" Tikki commented, facepalming. "Now go get some sleep"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Cuss words coming up!

"Girl, you lookin fancy today. What's the occasion?" Alya admired marinette's beautiful outfit.

Marinette was wearing a sleeveless red and black striped flowy shirt, black heels, red long fishnet gloves, short red and black spotted jeans, black fishnet leggings, and had tied her hair into a high ponytail using a long red ribbon.

"Oh, wait!" Alya exclaimed. "You dressed up for an impromptu ladybug appreciation day! Why didn't you tell me? Luckily, i came prepared."

Alya dragged marinette to her locker. She took out a black ruffled dress with a red hem, red tights, black flats, and a red ribbon.

Alya rushed into the bathroom and came out looking stunning, red lipstick and black eyeshadow on, and her hair tied in a bun.

"Alya, you didn't have to do all that, it isn't an impromptu ladybug appreciation day, i just felt like wearing it." Marinette giggled. " But we can match anyway."

"Girrrrrrrrrrlllllll."Alya said, drawing it out as much as she could. " If we both walk in wearing ladybug outfits, that makes it an impromptu ladybug day. C'mon let go strut our stuff. Adrien and Nino are going to love it. I already texted nino to wear his ladybug hat."

Marinette's mind blanked. She had forgotten about adrien. She had kissed him as ladybug.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, ADRIEN!" Marinette practically screamed.

"Cool it girl" Alya said, then she dragged her into the classroom.

Marinette practically toppled over in surprise.

Nino was wearing his red and black spotted hat and adrien, oh my god, adrien was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, and a red jacket.

Marinette practically squealed.

Then Chloe came.

"Marinette you slut! Why did you copy my adrikins outfit. Creepo" She snarled.

"What a stalker" Sabrina commented.

"Stay away from him, you bitch" Chloe Commented.

Tears filling her eyes, Marinette rushed out of the classroom.

In her despair, she didn't hear adrien call out to her.

"Marinette! Wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien watched marinette flee the room.

"Marinette!Wait!" he called.

He watched the chaos unfold around him.

Nino was trying to hold alya back from full on attacking Chloe, even though she did have a firm grasp on chloe's ponytail and was pulling hard.

Chloe was screeching his name.

Nino was looking at him. He whispered one word.

"Go"

Adrien nodded and ran out of the room.

"Plagg, spots on"


	6. Chapter 6

Cat noir sailed above paris looking for marinette.

He didn't see her.

He saw ladybug.

Alone in an alley.

Ladybug picked up a knife and studied it.

"A knife?" He thought

A tear dripped onto the ground.

"Spots Off"

Cat noir practically fell of his perch.

Marinette was ladybug!

Before he could jump down and confront her, her quami spoke up.

"Marinette, Please don't."

"I'm sorry, Tikki."

Marinette took of her earrings

"Tikki, I renounce you."

She placed them into a little wooden box and marked it "FOR ALYA CESAIRE"

Then she raised the knife and stabbed herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette fell to the ground, bleeding freely.

Cat noir jumped down and untransformed.

He ran over to her and picked her up.

"Marinette, Please come back to me. Please." He whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Adrien." She whispered, smiling slightly.

"Now you know who your precious ladybug is"

Marinette breathed. "A clumsy, stupid, good for nothing."

"No, no" Adrien cried, shaking his head.

M"She is worthless."

A"no"

M"She is clumsy"

A "no"

M "She doesn't deserve your love"

A "she does!"

M "She doesn't deserve to live"

A "She does!"

M "Goodbye, Adrien Agreste"

A "no!"

Marinette went limp.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE:

I am aware that i spelled leapt wrong in chapter 7.

Also, Just a note, even though i promised marinette wouldnt die, i didn't make any promises for the other characters.

I am evil (commence evil sounding laugh: WHahahahahahaah!)

Also, i am dedicating this entire fanfiction to my guinea pig Oreo, Who passed away 6/9/2018 and will be greatly missed.

Ok, i'm done talking. You may continue reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adriens footsteps pounded the paris sidewalks.

He ran for all he was worth.

Marinettes weak, slow heartbeat did give him hope, but not much.

The hospital was just ahead.

He could make it.

He whispered to the girl cradled in his arms, her head pressed against his chest.

He whispered love to the girl who had given up on life.

Because

He just realized it

He loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE:

Okay, spoiler, I won't kill any of the other characters in this fanfiction

(still evil(WHahahahahahaah))

Anyway, i just wanted to say, Do you guys want me to stretch this story out forever ( 40+ chapters) or make it a short fanfiction (15-20 chapters) and do more short fanfictions.

Comment down below your answer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien sat nervously in the hospital.

He didn't know if she would make it.

Next to him were marinette's parents looking extremely worried.

Marinette's mother was sobbing into her husbands shoulder.

Adrien gulped.

On his other side were alya and nino.

Alya was trying to stay strong.

She was failing.

A doctor stepped outside.

Adrien held his breath.

"She's stable, luckily. In a few minutes she will wake up. If she is okay, you can come and see her, 2 at a time."

Adrien let out all his breath, relieved.

He then got up and walked to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Note:

If i continue this as a long fanfiction, i will still post other short fanfictions while continuing this. Just letting you know.

Also if this is a long fanfiction, i may take back what i said about not killing any other character in this fanfiction.

(#Evil4ever(#Whahahahahahahahahahaah)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien sat down against an empty hallway in the hospital.

Plagg flew out of his jacket.

"Are you gonna take it out or what?"

Adrien nodded.

He opened the pocket in his jacket and took out marinette's phone and the wooden box.

He slowly opened the wooden box.

Tikki flew out.

"Is marinette going to be okay? Please tell me marinette is going to be okay!" She sobbed.

Plagg rushed up to her.

"Long time no hugs, tikki"

He wrapped her in a hug then said." 'corse she's going to be okay with me on the watch."

T"Plagg, you jokester."

P"Adrien was the real savior."

T "Adrien will take us to see her, right?"

Tikki smiled, then looked at adrien.

He nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE:

Just a warning, This chapter is pretty much only dialogue.

Plus, you don't get the smut that was mentioned unless this is a long fanfiction.

EVILLLLLLLLLLLL WHAHAHAHAHAAH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nurse called adrien in to marinette's ward.

Adrien walked in.

Marinette was sleeping in the hospital bed.

Once adrien shut the door behind him, her eyes flew open.

M"Adrien...I was hoping you would come visit me."

A " Of course i would"

M " I'm sorry"

A "you don't have to be"

M "i put you through all of this"

A "..."

M "so.. Do you have tikki"

A "yeah"

T "marinette, i'm so glad you're okay"

M "i'm sorry"

Tikki flies up to hug marinette's cheek.

M "Alya and Nino came to visit."

M "Alya says to thank you on her behalf."

P "anyone remember me?"

M " You're…. Chats kwami"

M "which means…"

A "i'm chat noir"

A " i'm sorry i didn't tell you."

M " i didn't tell you either."

A "fair point."

A "also…"

A "i'm sorry for what Cloe said"

M "Don't!"

A " What?"

M "Stop apologising on her behalf."

M "how long are you gonna do this?"

M "She doesn't deserve your friendship"

A "..."


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE:

Please tell me if it should be long or not!

I need answers!

Plus, If its short, i will end it on a cliffhanger.

WHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH

THE EVIL QUEEN STILL REIGNS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M "I'm sorry to do this to you."

M "but…"

M "Choose one of us"

A "..."

M " You have one night."

T "choose wisely"

P "you'd better , kid"

A "...ok"

A "bye"

Adrien and plagg leave the room.

Adrien leaves mari's phone and earrings on the bed.

Marinette sighs "I had to tikki"


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien was pacing in his room.

He had to choose:

Chloe his lifelong friend.

She was the first friend he had.

And his only friend until 10th grade.

Or Marinette.

His super sweet classmate.

For her, he always came first.

His ladybug.

His love.

Adrien put his head into his hands.

"Plagg, what do I do?"

"Choose cheese, kid"


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Sorry for not posting in so long.

I couldn't use my computer.

Plus, i am working on a riverdale fanfiction coming soon!

Check out my other story - tears in the snow! Find it on my profile!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkmoths window opened to reveal paris.

White butterflies swarmed around a man in a silver suit.

One landed in his palm.

It turned black.

"Fly away my little akuma."

It flew downstairs into his sons room.

Purple bubbles soon soon covered the youth.

"Hello, Chat Blanc"


	15. Chapter 15

Chat blanc jumped above paris.

He had one thought in mind.

"Take the earrings"

He soared toward the hospital.

Marinette sleeping in her bed.

Earrings on.

Chat blank scoffed.

This would be so easy.

But first..

Chat blanc swept in and stole her diary.

He decided to start at page one.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 1

Dear diary,

I think I just fell in love! There is a new boy in our class, Adrien Agreste. I am a huuuuuge fan! On his first day there was gum on my seat, and I suspected him, because he was friends with Chloe. God, I hate Chloe. Does she like making my life hell?

Anyway, I thought he was mean, and I ignored him. But the next day he came over and apologized as we were leaving school. He gave me his umbrella! I just stared at him. Dammit! Why didn't I say something? Fuck me being starstruck. UGH! I misjudged him, and now he probably hates me. I can still hope though, right?


	17. Chapter 17

Page 2

Dear diary,

I got a miraculous!? I don't exactly know what it is, but apparently i saved paris! I Failed the first time though. But the second time, I managed to beat the villain, Hawkmoth, and save Ivan. I couldn't have done it without cat noir. My superhero partner. He is amazing. Sweet and wickedly hilarious. I couldn't have done it without him.

Chat blanc fought back emotion.

There was no Chat noir now.

Just him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chat Blanc read the entire diary.

Pages and pages of marinette talking.

About him.

How much she loved adrien.

How much she needed cat noir.

Chat blanc could feel them inside of him.

Trying to convince him to come back.

Because the only other thing in the diary was mari talking about chloe.

Chloe being a bitch to her.

Chat blanc didn't want to understand.

But..

Now he did.

He saw how much marinette cared for him.

But then he realized.

She cared for adrien and cat noir.

Not chat blanc.

The side of him that was hurting.

She didn't give a damn about that.

He leapt of her balcony just as she woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

As Marinette woke up, she saw a flash of blond hair on her balcony.

She ran outside.

"Adrien!"

Marinette stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

He was akumatized.

Into..

"It's Chat blanc now"

Marinette stood strong.

"Well, Chat blanc, please listen. I'm sorry. Please come back to me. Please."

Chat blanc turned around.

"No one acknowledges this part of feel in love with perfect Adrien and you trusted optimistic Chat noir. There's another part of me. The part of me that has never been loved."

A tear slid down Marinette's cheek.

"Please"

Chat blanc leapt off.

Marinette collapsed, sobbing.


	20. Chapter 20

As chat blanc left, it started raining.

There were torrents of rain.

Marinette left the bakery.

She carefully slid a knife from her pocket.

She wasn't going to try to end her life again.

But there was another way to create pain.

Marinette sat down at the fountain.

She rolled up her jeans and carefully slit a long scar on her leg.

The blood perfectly contrasted with her pale skin.

She loved watching the red bubble up.

She did it again and again.

Then she washed it in the rain.

The sting felt good.

She rolled her pant leg down.

She put the knife in her pocket.

Then she said "Tikki, spots on"


	21. Chapter 21

Chat blanc leapt to the park nearby.

He Found blood on the fountain.

He stopped to look at it.

Then he heard a call.

"Hey!"

He turned around and saw ladybug.

"Watchu doin?"

Chat blanc didn't respond.

He lunged at her.

They wrestled on the ground.

Ladybug managed to get chat's miraculous.

She broke it and the akuma flew out.

She called her lucky charm.

Adrien looked up.

"Marinette?"

"Hey, kitty."


	22. Chapter 22

Marinette put her hand on adrien's shoulder.

"Welcome back"

But she forgot one thing.

The akuma.

It flitted to her.

And faded into her earrings.

"Hello shattered mirror."

It was so easy for her.

She just lunged and grabbed the ring.

Then she began the journey to hawkmoths lair.

With adrien following close behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien panted as he ran.

Shattered mirror was approaching Hawk Moth's Lair.

It looked like…

The agreste mansion.

Adrien didn't stop to think.

He had to save Mari.

He went up the stairs.

To the attic.

That he had never been allowed in.

He pushed open the door.

A man in a silver suit faced a huge window.

Adrien felt his eyes tear up.

"Dad?"


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I'm just getting back to fanfiction. I'll write longer chapters.

I was looking at all of my comments on this and oh, god I was so immature. Sorry. And there is smut promised in the summary, so I will try to write some, although I am terrible at it.

Also, I am terribly sorry that I haven't added a trigger warning to this. I'm trying to fix it now. Sorry again.

K, I'm done rambling. Enjoy

Hawkmoth turned back to face Adrien.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?"

Before Adrien could answer, shattered mirror spoke up, her voice vile and full of hatred, her leering smile triumphant.

"Well, Hawk Moth, Mr. Agreste, whoever you are, Adrien isn't who you think he is. Your precious, perfect son is chat noir."

Hawkmoth turned to face Adrien, but this time his face was full of wistfulness. " I'm doing it for mom."

Adrien was taken aback for a second before coming to his senses. " Mom is gone dad! Do you think she would want you to abuse the power of the miraculous just so that she can come back?"

Shattered Mirror tossed the earrings and rings to hawkmoth while she yawned. "Amazing speech, little boy. But don't you get it? We are villains. We don't think about others. Why would we? It's not like any others care about us. Now, run along little boy. This isn't childsplay."

Adrien could only watch in silence as hawkmoth transformed with both of the yin/yang miraculouses. He radiated gold in his new, galaxy style suit.

Instead of trying to stop hawkmoth, he jumped forward, taking advantage of shattered mirrors inattentiveness. He cataclysmed her ribbons, the akumatized items, and the feel to the ground as a powder. A pure white butterfly rose from the purple ashes and went to join it's friends.

Then Marinette collapsed.


	25. Chapter 25

"Marinette!" Adrien cried, rushing to her side. He cradled her head in his lap.

A female figure emerged from the shadows.

Adrien turned to face her. He could barely believe his eyes.

"...Mom?"

Emile looked around at the chaos around her, the whirled to face her husband.

"Gabriel! What have you done!"

Gabriel smiled at her.

"Emile. You're finally back. I've missed you my…"

Emile cut him off.

"Are you crazy!"

Gabriel took a step back.

"Emile, my dear, I'm not crazy. I only did what it took to reunite our family. Aren't you glad to be back?"

Emile looked at him, disgusted. Then she looked back at Adrien, who was trying to get Marinette to wake up.

He held her hand, crying softly.

"Mari, wake up. Please Mari. Come back to me. Mari, I'm sorry. Mari, please…."

Emile turned back to Gabriel.

"Look what you did Gabriel! That poor girl didn't deserve to die. Why should she have to pay the price for my life?!"

Gabriel turned, seeing Mari's corpse for the first time.

"B-but she can't be dead."

Emile sneered.

" Well she is. And you killed her."


	26. Chapter 26

Emile looked at Adrien, her eyes filled with golden light. Unlike when Gabriel had both the miraculouses, and had radiated power, Emile radiated love and warmth. Adrien's green eyes sparkled with flecks of gold.

Gliding over to Adrien, she gently lifted Marinette out of his arms. Cradling her, she started reciting something under her breath.

"From the power granted to me by all the hero's before me, I make one wish. Let this girl come back to life, and to keep the universe in balance…"

Emile whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at Gabriel.

"Let him die in her place!"

She dropped Marinette, Adrien just managing to catch her as Emile convulsed, golden and purple light exploding out of her and swirling around her. She curled up in her floating ball of energy for a few minutes as it revolved around her at the speed of light.

Then it faded, and Gabriel dropped to the ground.

Emile slipped off both the miraculous, putting them in Adrien's free hand. She left the room silently just as the sounds of the sirens drew nearer.


	27. Chapter 27

I'M ALIVE!

XOXO

Marinette gulped air, coughing and sputtering. She raised a frail, chalky hand to her rosebud mouth as she wheezed, her lungs just beginning to take in air again. Adrien jumped back in surprise, not actually expecting his mother's spell to work. He swivelled his head to glance at the door in which she had departed through in wonder, then realizing the problem at hand, he turned back to Marinette.

His lettuce-green eyes filled with crystal-blue tears as Marinette turned to face him. Even with scratches, bruises, and carmine blood smears on her face, even with her prussian-blue hair falling in tangles at her bare, scratched up shoulders, t-shirt sleeves ripped off, she was miraculously beautiful.

Adrien swallowed, suddenly at a loss for words. He managed to squeeze out a mere 2 words, but they had more meaning than anything else that he could have said.

"My lady…"

And he was weeping, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks. Marinette gazed at him, her periwinkle-blue eyes examining his forest-green one's. She reached out a dainty

eggshell-white arm, cupping his damp face in her gentle palm. He let his neck muscles relax as she wiped away his tears.

She enfolded him in a tender hug, letting him go slack in her arms. He laid his weary head on her shoulder, her pastel skin unnaturally, yet soothingly warm. She fondly stroked his tousled sunshine-blonde hair, letting him melt into the embrace.

When the paramedics arrived, they found the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste's corpse lying in one corner of the room, clutching a butterfly brooch in his glacial, dead palm. Two teenagers sat huddled in the corner, sobbing and hugging each other. A large window with a butterfly symbol cast light into the dismal, basement-like, barren and high-ceilinged room. White butterflies flitted around through the arid atmosphere that the cavern had.

It was the saddest thing any of the emergency responders had seen in all their time working for the Paris hospital.

It changed all of them eternally.


	28. Chapter 28

Emile felt like a walking corpse.

But she wasn't dead.

She was alive.

Unlike her husband, Gabriel.

Her highschool sweetheart, Gabriel.

The kid who sat in the back of the class, doodling instead of taking notes. His first fashion designs. He had the cutest smile, always so flustered, head over heels in love with her. Hair shaggy and uncombed, simple beige sweater and jeans.

She missed that Gabriel.

Once they left high school, once they got hitched, once they moved to Paris, that was when his career took off. She remembered when they had Adrien, how happy he had been. She remembered the late nights in the office, Gabriel drinking his sixth espresso while Emile and Adrien dozed on the couch. She remembered how stressed he had been.

But mostly, she remembered how he had drifted away.

His love, usually warm like the summer sun, was gone. He had become devoid of emotion.

Thank goodness Nathalie had been by her side all the time.

Nathalie.

Emile lifted her head, tears dripping off her rounded nose and streaming down her cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror, golden hair uncombed and messy, face red and blotchy.

She would take a shower, freshen up some.

Then, she would find Nathalie.


	29. Hello all you beautiful souls!

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


End file.
